User talk:Spleepoppetween
Welcome to the Wiki! It's nice to see new people join. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Safetyninja1569 16:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) In order to add a infobox you go up to were it says Template on the edit screen, click the arrow untill a list comes out, and select Other template/ magic word. Once there in the search bar type Template: 'followed by whatever it is you are looking for. A list will pop out when you are typing so you can see if they have what you want. There seems to be more than one list for enemies right now so I am not sure which one is the best to use. Thank you for starting to work on monsters and items. I am going to have to replay the games to get the information on the towns and characters. There is a lot of work to be done but I am sure we can do it! Safetyninja1569 21:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I played around with the different info boxes and right now it looks like one of the best templates to use as an info box is '''Template:Breath of Fire III Enemy. '''I'm pretty sure this is the one used on the boss pages elsewhere in the wiki. If you need anything else just ask. Safetyninja1569 22:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Me again, I just found out that there ''is ''in fact an admin for this wiki. He just hasn't been on since April. Here is his talk page User talk:Jenx222. I supose he's who we're supposed to go to for any questions. But still feel free to ask me if you need anything. Safetyninja1569 06:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Question for you First of all I'd like to thank you for sprucing up the Wiki with all of your pictures. The Great Bird picture and the Wizard of Karma pictures are really good. I was just wondering where exactly do you find them? Do you just look them up on Google or something? Safetyninja1569 18:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for telling me where to get the pictures. I plan on doing a lot of work on the different characters, especially minor characters and NPCs, so I figured I should probably try to find pictures of them. Safetyninja1569 05:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you...again! Thanks for tracking this Kirkburn guy down. With his expertise and your pictures this Wiki is going to be one of the best looking Wiki's around. At this pace the Breath of Fire Wiki will be a respectable Wiki in no time at all. Safetyninja1569 06:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) These links are awesome! Now I can work on a Big Fish page and soon Karn's fusion pages will be done too. Now if I can find the pictures for the Winlan Soldiers I'd be set. As far as towns go I think screenshots from the games will work. I actually found a few on Google that would be perfect if they were edited. Thanks again for the links, keep up the good work! Thanks again for contacting those guys. I will start working on the stubs immediatly. The reason I haven't done to much on stubs yet is simply because I'm writing everything from memory and I don't want to screw up, but my memory is pretty reliable so I'll do my best! I am also working on playing thru BoF 1 thru 3 again so if any mistakes are made I can try to fix them. What should we do about BoF 4 and 5 stub pages? I haven't played either of them yet and it sounds like you haven't yet either should we ignore them for now? I think that some of the stub page are uncategorized, Zig was at least. I'll make sure to categorize any uncategorized pages I see. Question Do you think we should categorize characters by their clans? For example Ryu would be Dragon and Nina would be Wing Clan. Or should I just not worry about it? Safetyninja1569 04:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) (I remembered to sign this time!) Yet another Question Would you happen to know how to delete pages? I am currently going through every page to make sure they have some sort of category and I have found a few pages up for deletion. Safetyninja1569 05:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) One more Question First of I would like to apologize. I keep telling you to come to me with any questions you have yet this is my third question in only a few hours. Sorry about that. :) I read thru the content team requirement thing that Trella Rath sent and I have a few concerns. The first being the part about needing to directly talk with the admin. We don't really have one of those do we? I mean we do he's just not active four or so months is a little bit pass the seven day cut off time. It also says something about not helping during regime changes or upheavals, although in this case should a regime change take place (which it kind of would have to) I'd think it would go over without much issue. Overall I guess my question is what should we do about our admin? Should we try to contact him or should we look into replacing him? Safetyninja1569 06:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay Sounds like a plan. I was thinking that you would be the better choice of admin seeing as you have the most experience working on a wiki. I will continue to work on the Wiki the Tantar page will probably be next since I am currently at that point in Breath of Fire. Safetyninja1569 05:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Is it just me or does the official artwork for the Knight look like Arthur from Ghosts and Goblins? I know the guy in charge of Breath of Fire was also in charge of Ghosts and Goblins so it would make sense... Safetyninja1569 05:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The only other Wiki I have actually edited on was the Final Fantasy Wiki. I started of really exited but soon realized that so many people were already on it that I wouldn't be able to help to horrible much (All I ended up doing was add some information to character pages from some spinoff). I am actually trying to make a video game, a fan version of Super Smash Bros, and I thought to myself "It would be awesome if I could put in Ryu from Breath of Fire in this!". Unfortunately since Breath of Fire is in fact an RPG in game sprites just wouldn't cut it for a fighting game. I figured the best place to request fan made sprites (I don't know how to make sprites) would be a website made by fans for fans, so I came here. Seeing that no one else was really doing anything and since I know a thing or two about the series I decided that I might be able to help here in a way that I wouldn't be able to on the Final Fantasy wiki so I began to work on this one. I really went of a tangent there, sorry about that. To answer your question in simpler terms, I have just begun editing very recently. Safetyninja1569 06:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that you had done some work for the Resident Evil wiki. You must be a pretty big Capcom fan working on that Wiki in addition to this one. What Wiki are you going to start working on when we get this Wiki as self sustaining as either Final Fantasy or Resident Evil? Street Fighter maybe? Honestly, I'm kind of glad that there is so much work to do on this Wiki. I am having a lot of fun going through Breath of Fire and learning everything about everything. Its like I'm a detective or something. I am actually picking up on a lot of things I didn't pick up on before like how towns like Camlon and Tantar have only recently been inhabited by refugees from other locations. But at the same time I'm glad you are here as well, it would be pretty lonely if you weren't As far as putting Ryu in a fighting game it's not lack of attack ideas keeping him out rather lack of sprites. Ryu would be a really fun character to put into a fighting game. I was thinking that most of his attacks or at least special attacks would either turn him into a dragon completly or give him dragon attributes. For example when he jumps alot he grows dragon wings, kind of like Meta Knight. What really baffles me is that Capcom hasn't put Ryu (or anyone from Breath of Fire for that matter) into one of their Capcom VS fighting games. I know that thier would be some naming diffficulties with a certain more well known Ryu but thats what last names are for right? I mean there are going to be to Phoenixes in the new Marvel vs. Capcom 3 remake. Plus there are characters like Nina who is represented in every game or even Deis who ''is in every game that would make for exellent representatives for the series. Heh, yet another rant. If I keep doing this I'm going to have enough for book. I'll call it '''Why Breath of Fire's Ryu should be in a fighting game. Safetyninja1569 07:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) New Question I'm trying to add quotes from the games as a sort of prolouge for pages or sections of pages. I'm not sure how to describe what I want but if you look here the little quote they have is what I'm trying to do, would you know how to set something up like this. Right now I'm just shoving the quotes into boxes... (See Sten's page under Appearance and Personality for an example). Safetyninja1569 06:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for looking in on it, I'm sure I'll be able to think of something... Although I question how quotes could be seen as "useless". I mean if you think about it that's entirely what wiki's like this are based off of. I mean almost every scrap of information we can get for this series is from the series itself and most of the information is from what the characters in the series have to say about the subject, in other words quotes. Admitedly, some quotes may be useless but others can help validate an article. At least thats what I think. (Yeah more ranting!) Safetyninja1569 07:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Found Something If you go to the bottom of the screen when your logged in you'll notice something that says "My Tools". If you click on it and go to "Wikia Labs" it will show you a list of different things you could add to the Wiki. Honestly the List one sounds like fun, think we should add one? We could have votes on favorite characters or something. Safetyninja1569 07:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like admins get to play with all the cool toys. If we do start a poll how often would we change it for example would we have something like "Best Woren" one week(or month) and "Best Clan Ability" the next or would we have a few polls going on at any given time? Safetyninja1569 08:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good; thanks for also talking to the other active user about adopting the wiki. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot ^.^ Spleepoppetween 02:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Now the next thing you should add is the polls, I think those would be fun! Quick question, I mentioned this before some sites have something like thiswhich is more or less a popularity contest between characters. Since you are admin now I was wondering if I could set something like this up once the wiki gets more people. Also have you deleted the pages that need to be deleted yet? Safetyninja1569 05:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Contest of Champions It's called the Dragon Neck Colliseum and it is actually named after a location on FF6. I was thinking if we did one we could call it '''The Contest of Champions '''since there is actually an event called that in Breath of Fire III. It seems to just be a normal page that they have linked to the main page somehow. Perhaps it is a blogpost because it doesn't show up on recently edited when it is change (which happens quite a bit). The category it is under is Final Fantasy Wiki which may explain why edits on it aren't publicly announced on the Recent Wiki Activity thing. Maybe the first poll we do should be on recurring characters. So Ryu and Nina obviously are on the list others that may be good to add would be Deis, Tyr and Bunyan because they show up all the time. Later we can have polls for the main cast of the different games in the series and I think a poll on the different clans might be fun. Safetyninja1569 05:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe You're right, the Top Ten list may be what we are looking for of course it would be more usefull if we could choose the number. I don't think there are ten recurring characters unless we count monsters and Gobi (it certainly looks like he's in 2 and 3...)